


Light Me Up

by bookxish



Series: Say You Won't Let Go [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, based on say you won't let go by james arthur, get ready for some slowburn folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookxish/pseuds/bookxish
Summary: His gaze swiftly flew from hers, back down to the papers. He shuffled them around, trying to collect his thoughts. What was it about the Black family that did this to him?“Um, thank you.”Tonks slid her jacket off, letting it hang on the back of the chair. She looked at him--she spent quite a lot of time doing that--before she grabbed a few of the papers.“‘Course. Now, what are we looking at?”





	Light Me Up

_I met you in the dark, you lit me up._

Remus jolted awake, the tentacles of his most recent nightmare squeezing all the breath from his lungs once more before dissipating, the dark edges of his room coming appearing from the shadows. 

He heard the sound that had woken him up--hushed voices whispering outside the bedroom door. He fumbled for his wand, on the floor near his mattress, standing up. His heart was pounding in his chest, his hands almost shaking. James and Lily’s faces were still burned on the insides of his eyelids--

The door opened before he could reach it, and the room was flooded with light, momentarily blinding him. He blinked hard, wand pointed at the light as his watering eyes tried to readjust. 

“Remus Lupin?” The voice came from behind the light, and slowly Remus could see the outline of a woman, a good few inches shorter than him.

“Yes?” His voice croaked. 

“We’re calling you back in.”

“We?” He asked, now totally able to see her in the glow of her lumos charm. She looked familiar, familiar in a way that hurt, but he couldn’t place it. 

“The Order of the Phoenix.” 

 

“You’ve got to sleep at some point.”

“Molly, for the millionth time--I’m fine.” 

Mrs. Weasley sighed, milling about the temporary Order safe house, wiping at dust here and then, collecting her thoughts.

“Look, I know this is important to you--”

“Please don--”

“And I know this is what we recruited you for but--”

_“Molly--”_

“You can’t help him if--”

**_“Molly!”_**

His shout stopped her dead, mouth still open to finish her sentence. She closed it, looking at him with a complex look of offense and understanding. 

Remus took a deep breath, clenching his fists. The rage and pain he tried so hard to keep buried rippled near the surface. He bit hard on the inside of his cheek, choking it back like bile. 

“I have had to sit by for the last decade,” His gaze could have burned the table to a crisp.

“I’m done being on the sidelines. If there is any chance that he is back,” His next words were both threat and promise.

“I’m going to find him.” _I’m going to keep Harry safe._

Molly was a smart woman. And she had a big, loving heart, but she also knew, from raising 7 children, how to pick her battles. This was not a fight she was going to win. She put a soft hand on his shoulder before she left the house, the door closing with a creaking ‘click’. 

Alone, in the dim, dank room, Remus let out a shaking breath. His eyes burned, but he wouldn’t let the tears fall. 3 months ago, when the Order had found him, he made a promise. To James, and Lily (and Sirius, though that was another layer of complicated) that he would do everything in his power to keep their boy safe. He had failed--for years he had failed. He wasn’t about to again. 

The door to the house opened again, and Remus looked up, confusion breaking through his thoughts. 

Tonks appeared in the kitchen, holding two coffees. Her nose and fingertips were red, her lilac hair dotted with snowflakes. She smiled, and Remus felt sick at the way his heart lightened. 

She went to sit in the chair across from him, setting one of the cups in front of him. 

When he didn’t move to grab it, she raised a brow. 

“C’mon, Lupin--I braved a blizzard, the least you can do is try it.” She sipped her own drink, eyes still twinkling. The cramped room suddenly felt cozy. 

He exhaled, the sound tired but amused, giving a slight shake of his head before he picked up the cup. It was still warm. He took a sip, and was greeted with the old friend that was chocolate and coffee. He took a longer pull before setting it back on the table, wiping his mouth and looking over at the girl. 

He wouldn’t fail again, 

His gaze swiftly flew from hers, back down to the papers. He shuffled them around, trying to collect his thoughts. (What was it about the Black family that _did_ this to him?)

“Um, thank you.” 

Tonks slid her jacket off, letting it hang on the back of the chair. She looked at him--she spent quite a lot of time doing that--before she grabbed a few of the papers. 

“‘Course. Now, what are we looking at?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo the song Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur has a lot of lyrical gems for early Remadora milestones, so let's take this emotional journey together, shall we?


End file.
